


Your Song

by TRCelyne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And Music, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just fluff and nothing else, Your Song - Rita Ora, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/pseuds/TRCelyne
Summary: MC likes to dance when Zen doesn't watch her.Based on Rita Ora's song Your Song.





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent fluff. Nothing less nothing more.  
> The song playing during the text is that one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i95Nlb7kiPo  
> Please listen to it while reading! It adds to the atmosphere :)

            MC opened the cupboard above the sink and picked up the box of coffee powder – some expensive mocha, that Jumin had gifted her for her birthday, although he had offered some to Jaehee as well – standing on her tiptoes and leaning on her left hand for balance. Once she managed to grab the metal box, she closed the cupboard and made her way to the coffee maker. The radio was playing in the background, breaking the comfortable silence of a Sunday morning. From what she could see from the small kitchen windows, it was a pretty sunny day. Maybe she could go for a walk with Zen after breakfast.

            Speaking of Zen, the man was still sound asleep in their bedroom. He had had an exhausting week of rehearsals, for his newest show would start the following weekend. He had gone to the point of overworking, leaving early and coming back late every day for the past two weeks. They only had a couple of hours to spend together on evenings, during which he managed to go for a shower and have dinner, and he tried his best to focus on what she had to tell him about her day until his eyes started closing on their own. And, with a loving smile, she would take his hand and lead him to their bedroom. He would slump on the mattress face first, then crawl his way up to his pillow and under the covers, while she would just turn her bedside lamp on. And while she leaned against the headboard to read for a while, he would wrap an arm around her hips and nuzzle against her side, drifting into sleep in a matter of minutes.

But if it meant Zen could live his dream to his fullest, then she was fine with seeing him only for a short time every day. Feeling his arms holding her tight when they were sleeping was enough for her. And he still had Sundays off.

 

            A new song started playing, pulling MC out of her reverie. She really liked that one, it always put her in a good mood. Out of reflex, she started moving her head faintly in rhythm, as she filled the freshly replaced coffee filter with the powder and turned the device on, letting the hot water drip slowly.

 

 _I woke up with a fear this morning_  
_But I can taste you on the tip of my tongue_  
_Alarm without no warning_  
_You're by my side and we've got smoke in our lungs_

Spinning around, she clicked her fingers as she sidestepped back to the sink, a small smile stretching her lips.

 

 _Last night we were way up, kissing in the back of the cab_  
_And then you say, "Love, baby, let's go back to my flat"_  
_And when we wake up, never had a feeling like that_  
_I got a reason, so man, put that record on again_

 

She turned the tap on and pushed it to the side, waiting for the hot water to come, swaying her hips slowly while singing along the chorus.

 

“I don't want to hear sad songs anymore~, I only want to hear love songs~, I found my heart up in this place tonight~, don't want to sing mad songs anymore~, only want to sing your song~, 'cause your song's got me feeling like I'm ~”

 

She grabbed the sponge and started cleaning the dishes of the previous night, her voice going a bit higher as she tried to match the singer’s.

 

“I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love~”

 

            Her back turned to the kitchen entrance, she did not notice Zen’s arrival. He rubbed his right eye with a silent yawn, then leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and a sleepy smile on his lips. He watched her dance in silence, observing in great detail the small _pas de bourrée_ she did while cleaning. She might well say that she was not skilled at dancing, Zen had always seen her potential. If she had wanted to, she could have become a good dancer, for she had a good sense of rhythm, and flexibility – that she had slowly gained by dint of joining him in his stretching sessions -, but she was not willing to take this path. And so she kept dancing for those intimate moments, when she was alone with the world. Not that he minded. That meant being the only one who got to watch her, after all.

 

            MC spun around once she turned the water off, and smiled brightly upon noticing her boyfriend by the door. Zen’s heartbeat went faster in his ribcage, although he smiled calmly back at her. She made his heart flutter each time she looked at him, each time she smiled at him like that, yet being with her made him strangely peaceful. He pushed himself up and walked to her, clicking his fingers until he reached her. He grabbed her by the waist, taking her right hand in his, and kissed her forehead before taking the lead and dancing with her.

 

_And now we’re way up, dancing on the roof of the house_

_And then we make love, right there on your best friend’s couch,_

_And then you say “Love, this is what it’s all about”_

_So keep on kissing my mouth and put that record on again_

 

            Zen made her spin, stretching their arms as she stepped away from him, then pulled her back to him. Waltz, salsa, chachacha, he put to use all of his technical knowledge, guiding her with an easiness that he found surprising. Maybe it was because the melody was slow and soft, yet bubbly. Maybe because her giggles were distracting him, causing him to go easy on her. Or maybe she knew him so well she knew exactly what he was asking of her just through his body language.

            Taking both of her hands in his, he made her spin again until her back was pressed against his chest, her arms crossed on her stomach. She chuckled and he kissed her temple lovingly, making her sway her hips the same way he did. They stayed like that, until he grabbed her waist and made her turn around, bringing her back to him as he cupped her cheek with a hand.

 

“I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love~” He sang softly, smiling at her with eyes full of fondness.

“I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love~” She repeated, smiling back at him brightly.

 

            The next second, he let her go, and she yelped when he bent down and wrapped his arms around her thighs to lift her up. She rested her arms on his shoulders, playing with his silky white hair that he had let down to sleep. He slowly spun, rocking her gently, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. She kissed his forehead, his temples, his eyelids, the tip of his nose. Zen chuckled and held her tighter, and kissed the v of her collarbones in return. Given the sweet scent of apricot on her skin, he assumed she had taken a shower before preparing breakfast. He loved the smell of that soap –that he had used it a few times actually, although he would never admit it in front of her -, she reminded him of summer.

Zen lifted his chin up and closed his eyes, asking for a kiss, but MC only pecked the corner of his mouth with a teasing laugh. He opened an eye, pouting with an unhappy grunt, and buried his face in her neck.

 

“Hey, babe.” She whispered in his ear.

“Mmh?”

“Hold me tight.”

 

            Giving him no time to reply, she wrapped her legs around his hips and let his shoulders go, letting herself fall backwards with a happy laugh, her long hair brushing against the floor. He wrapped both of his arms on her lower back to keep her steady, but he was a bit nervous about it.

 

“Honey, it’s dangerous!” He said with a worried frown.

“Just hold me tight then!” She used her arms to get a bit of momentum and sit up enough to look at him “Make me spin! It’s gonna be fun!”

 

            God. It was impossible to resist such a smile. Not when he barely woke up to the most angelic sight he could have dreamt of. He gave up with a sigh and smiled at her, starting to spin very slowly. MC burst into laughter and let her upper body dangle again, her fingers sometimes touching the ground.

 

“Your hair’s going to get dirty, babe.” Zen remarked.

“I just swept up actually” she replied, before letting out a new laugh “Everything’s so funny from upside down! Yay!!”

Zen rolled his eyes and after a couple of seconds lifted her back up to kiss her cheek “Your blood’s gonna rush to your head, it’s not good for you.”

“Fine.” She pouted.

 

_I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love_

_I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love_

_I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love_

_Yeah, you know, your song’s got me feeling like I’m_

 

            The song ended, and they stared at each other in silence. Ads started playing in the background a few seconds later, but they ignored them. She cupped his cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He lingered on the feeling, his hold on her tightening ever so faintly.

 

“Good morning, love.” She said.

“Good morning, love.” Zen replied, then winked “Thanks for the show.”

“You’re welcome.” She chirped, then turned her head to check the coffee maker “Breakfast is going to be ready soon.”

“Do I even deserve such a lovely and devoted girlfriend?” He teased, letting her slide back on her feet.

“I don’t know, do you?” she asked back with a crooked grin.

“You’re the perfect girlfriend to the perfect boyfriend I am.”

 

Mc giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him again softly.

 

“Well, could you be the most perfect boyfriend ever and help me set the table?”

“Anything for my princess~.”


End file.
